Mortel ennemi
by La'ienth
Summary: Ce n'était pas un vendredi 13 pourtant...


**Depuis très longtemps existent au milieu des sorciers des gens avec des pouvoirs spéciaux. Un don que la magie leur permettait d'acquérir. L'un avait le pouvoir de maîtrise le feu, l'autre le pouvoir de guérir, un autre encore celui de changer de formes à volonté. Les sorciers étant aussi tolérents qu'un Troll Errant Berserk face à un barde, ceux-ci cachent leur don et tous les ont oubliés...**

**Mortel Ennemie**

Dark est un professionnel. C'est un des meilleurs dans sa partie. Il a toujours exécuté ses contrats avec ponctualité et efficacité, dans le monde des sorciers comme celui des Moldus. D'ailleurs, le travail d'un tueur à gage ne change guère, seules les méthodes diffèrent. Il savait d'expérience que seuls les Moldus étaient impuissants face à la magie, et que les sorciers étaient plutôt démunis face à des armes classiques.

Il avançait prudemment à travers la Forêt Noir. Son nouveau contrat (il n'aimait pas dire « victime ») était, d'après les renseignements très obligeamment fournis par son commanditaire, dans un chalet en pleine montagne. Dark avait donc entrepris l'ascension du flanc le moins accessible de la montagne afin de profiter d'un effet de surprise, qui est une des clefs de la réussite.

Il arriva devant la maison. Son détecteur magique indiquait que son contrat dormait dans une chambre sous le toit. Parfait. En vérifiant que personne ne le voyait, il monta sur le toit et se glissa dans la pièce par le velux. Son contrat était une jeune femme brune qui portait des fées en boucle d'oreille. Soudain, il entendit un bruit et se cacha derrière la porte. Une chouette portant un message arriva en hululant. La jeune femme ouvrit un œil et grogna un : « Ta gueule ». La chouette désorientée se fit éjecter à plus de 10 km de là. Celle qui l'avait si négligemment téléportée se retourna et se rendormit. Quand Dark, rendu prudent par cet incident, fut certain que son contrat était plongée dans un profond sommeil, il s'approcha du lit à pas de loup, son couteau à la main. D'un geste sûr et précis, il visa le cœur et abattit son bras. La dormeuse n'eut aucune réaction, mais Dark eût l'impression d'avoir poignardé un bloc de granit. Perplexe, il réessaya, mais son contra semblait avoir une peau en acier : elle n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir sentit le couteau ! Bon. Il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu. Cette méthode allait manquer de discrétion, mais il savait que la maison n'était occupée que par une tante, deux cousins et une cousine. Des gens inoffensifs. Il n'aurait qu'à profiter de la confusion pour s'échapper. Et si l'un d'eux avait la mauvaise idée de se mettre en travers de son chemin…

Le lit était au fond de la pièce. L'assassin alla jusqu'au bord de l'escalier à l'autre bout de la chambre d'où il lança une énorme boule de feu qui réduisit en cendre le mur du fond, le lit et une bonne partie du toit. Jusque là tout était normal. Mais quand la fumée se dissipa, il vit que des structures runiques s'étaient déclenchées et que la pièce se reconstituait rapidement. Quoi ? Ils ont mis une protection incendie aussi forte ? s'étonna-t-il. Bizarre. Puis il regarda le lit avec stupéfaction : son occupante était impassiblement endormie et intacte. Impossible ! Personne ne survit à une boule de feu ! La jeune femme soupira dans son sommeil et se retourna. Dark, horrifié, eut un brusque mouvement de recul… et tomba dans l'escalier. Il vit soudain le sol et la pointe de son couteau se rapprocher à toute vitesse et pensa : « Et m… ! » avant de sombrer dans le noir.

Dark se réveilla en sursaut. Mourir en tombant sur sa propre lame ! Quel horrible cauchemar ! Puis il regarda autour de lui et reconnut l'endroit. Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Mais comment était-il encore en vie ? Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement avoir sentit le couteau s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il se tâta. Il n'était même pas blessé ! Aucune cicatrice ! Il entendit une voix féminine : « Ah vous êtes réveillé. ». Dark, complètement perdu, balbutia :

_ Euh…oui…

_ Vous avez de la chance ! Heureusement que j'ai entendu du bruit. J'ai pu vous soigner à temps.

_ Soigner ? Mais je n'ai pu être blessé…pas de cicatrice…

_ Bah non, je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de vous laisser une marque. Bon je suppose que vous êtes venus la tuer ?

La question, posée si abruptement, pris le tueur à gages au dépourvu.

_ Faîtes ce que vous voulez, continua-t-elle, mais évitez de la réveiller. Elle est plutôt de mauvaise humeur si on la dérange quand elle dort et il y a quelques trucs fragiles aux alentours que je n'aimerais qu'elle casse par inadvertance : la maison, la forêt, la montagne, tout ça quoi…Après, ça fait désordre. Bon, je vous laisse. Au revoir !

Et la femme, que Dark identifia comme la tante de son contrat, sortit, laissant ce dernier complètement désemparé. La montagne ! Comment pouvait-on casser une montagne par inadvertance ? Et puis c'était quoi ce conseil ? On aurait dit qu'elle ne pensait pas une minute qu'il réussirait à tuer sa nièce ! Il se ressaisit : il était Dark, le meilleur ! Il allait lui montrer ! Il ne pouvait échouer.

Il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva dans un couloir. Un chat passa entre ses jambes à toute vitesse et une voix retentit :

_ Reviens ici tout de suite !

Il eut juste le temps de voir une jeune femme (la cousine, se rappela-t-il), sortir d'une pièce avant qu'une énorme boule de feu ne se dirige vers lui. Le projectile était à quelques centimètres de Dark, qui se résigna à mourir de nouveau. La jeune femme s'aperçut soudain de sa présence et fit « Oups ! ». La boule de feu changea de couleur et traversa Dark sans lui causer aucun dommage, suivit de la fille qui passa en courant, jeta un : « Désolée, je ne vous avais pas vu » et disparut à la suite du chat.

Dark, sous le choc, mis plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits. Un coup de couteau, une boule de feu, et pas une égratignure ! C'est quoi cette famille ? Dark était sur les nerfs. Il fallait qu'il se défoule. En sortant dehors, il vit un poulet qui se promenait dans la cour. Parfait ! Tuer un poulet inoffensif allait le libérer de sa frustration. Il s'approcha, le couteau à la main, et eut la sombre satisfaction de voir une lueur d'affolement dans les yeux de ce stupide volatile. Enfin quelque chose de normal ! Mais quand il fut à portée de sa victime, le poulet disparut et un énorme hippogriffe se dressa à sa place. C'était un poulet changeur de forme ! Pour échapper à la bête furieuse, Dark se réfugia dans une grange proche et referma la porte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une voix sépulcrale s'éleva :

_ Lou ! Tu croyais que je ne te reconnaitrais pas ? Je t'avais dis de ne pas me déranger ! Tu vas me le payer !

Et sous les yeux du malheureux assassin une armée de zombies, d'esprits frappeurs, de goules et de fantômes jaillit du sol. C'en fut trop pour Dark qui s'enfuit en hurlant. En courant, il parcourut la forêt, descendit la montagne, traversa le marais et ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être arrivé chez lui, pas même pour s'abriter d'une pluie printanière. C'est ainsi que, après avoir combattu maintes tueurs sans foi ni loi, échappé à de multiples tentatives d'empoisonnement et d'assassinats en tout genre, franchi la dangereuse Forêt Noir, survécu à un coup de couteau en plein cœur, une boule de feu, un hypogriffe en colère, une armée de morts-vivant, le tueur le plus féroce de son époque mourut dans son lit d'un rhume tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Comme quoi une vie dangereuse et aventureuse ne garantit pas forcément une mort horrible et violente*.

**FIN**

*contrairement à Or-AzurTM, qui toujours assure ! Pour plus de renseignements, téléphonez au 06 66 66 66 661.


End file.
